Swapped
Swapped is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy drama film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Larry Huber (in his directorial debut) and Jess Riol from a screenplay by Brian Lynch and a story by Caroline Berthier and Maureen Sery. Featuring the voices of Sarah Vowell, Freddie Highmore, Ashley Johnson, Luke Benward, Michael Yarmush and Leslie Mann, Swapped follows a young girl and a teenage goth boy who swap bodies. Swapped was released on July 2, 2008 in the United States and received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success by grossing $376 million on a budget of $74 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Sarah Vowell as Suzanne "Suz" Grady, an 12-year-old smart and clever girl * Freddie Highmore as Lee Webb, a goth and emo teenage boy and a neighbor of Suz's * Ashley Johnson as Chloe Andersen, Suz's best friend * Luke Benward as Johnny Long, a friend of Lee * Michael Yarmush as Patrick Grady, the father of Suz * Leslie Mann as Alice Grady, the mother of Suz * Amanda Bynes as Maria, a friend of Suz * Caroline Dhavernas * Shantel VanSanten * Carlos Alazraqui as Lee's father * Wendy Hoffman as Lee's mother * Mae Whitman as Kelly Production The idea for Swapped began with Caroline Berthier and Maureen Sery who envisioned the film as a "body swapping" animated comedy. The film entered development in 2003 with Berthier and Sery as the film’s directors. Originally, the film was titled Dave & Joe and it had a completely different story. This version of the story had a body swap of a relationship between a worker named Dave and a musician named Joe. However, when ''BJ and Wally'' was in production, Gingo Animation CEO and founder Geo G. decided that the project should focus on a relationship between a boy and a girl rather than two men. Because of this, the film was put on hold due to several rewrites. Berthier and Sery left the project in 2006 following disputes over the film's creative direction, and were replaced by Larry Huber, an animator who is known for his long history as a producer at Hanna-Barbera, Ruby-Spears, and Nickelodeon. Huber is also the co-creator of Nickelodeon's ChalkZone along with Bill Burnett. The new story originally evolved Lee Webb as the lead role and Suz Grady was essentially his girlfriend. For a while, "the filmmakers were very committed" to that version of the story, but then in December 2006, the filmmakers realized the film's plot would be more engaging if they reversed the roles to instead focus on Suz as opposed to Lee, thus making Swapped the first Gingo film to feature a female protagonist. Soundtrack In June 2007, Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the score for ''Paint World'', was revealed to be returning to Gingo Animation to score Swapped. Interscope Records released the soundtrack on June 25, 2008. Video game A video game based on the film was released on June 21, 2008, for the Nintendo DS, Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Release Swapped was originally scheduled for a May 16, 2008 release, but Universal Pictures moved the release up to July 2, 2008, mainly because of the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike. Home media Swapped was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 2, 2008, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2008 Category:Swapped